Episode 179
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 180|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:49:50 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guest: John Common Intro: RA TV, Doorbel, Channel Flipping, Pokémon Real Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Matt gives origin of Matt and Tony making the Random Assault name. *Bullshit Videogame Quiz show (1:08:15) Notable Facts: Kate correct about Malibu Club in GTA Vice City Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex Episode 175, 79. *Matt - Episode 179. *Alex - 175 of 9. *Mitch - What are you? Fucking Kingdom Hearts? *John - I'll hate this podcast. *Matt - You'll hate it regardless. *Alex - No matter what. Maybe John hates this podcast common. *Matt - Official hater of Random Assault common. *Alex - It's been a year since we had an English person on the show. *John - Not English. Scottish! *Matt - Wow we started on a bad fucking foot thinking you were English. You're Ukrainian? Got it. *John - The IRS thought UK was Ukraine. *Alex - Now I don't feel bad anymore. There was a time when everything with zombies was Left 4 Dead inspired. All of you are horrible friends. *Matt - That's true. Destiny stop being shit. Activision. Stop being shit. I feel commercials are the epitome of nostalgia. We have a personal joke. The show. What time is it over there? *John - 2 AM. *Alex - He stayed up for this. I love the mystery of the Zodiac Killer. The approach he did, he did exactly what he wanted to do. *Matt - He came in his pants a lot. Something we can all relate to. I'm into girls with beards. I think SAW movies were good up until 4. *Kate - What was the medical insurance Obama one? I heard they are up to SAW VIII? I'll watch them all even thought I don't love it. You're total sadness Kate. *Kate - At the theater John was like "That's you"! I feel like commercials are the epitome of nostalgia. Every game has a custom soundtrack if you're smart enough to play music. We have a personal joke. The show. Kate I don't like Christopher Nolan choo choo music. I don't know music. (Correct about Club Malibu being Vice City) Matt Did you know the 80's were normal? *Alex - No. *Matt - I'm agreeing with you fart nozzle. There was a Rambo cartoon. Kids love that shit. I was a pussy. *Mitch - I didn't want to be a pussy but my mom didn't want me to watch or play something violent. *Matt - When you played something violent she put a dress on you? *Mitch - Baffles me a Mortal Kombat cartoon exists. I don't like going to theaters. *Mitch - I don't think anyone does. They treat you like criminals and everyone else ruins the experience for you. *I loved Kingsman how James Bond used to be Fun. *People who say Fury Road is the best written movie are retarded or Master Blaster. *What if I got a tattoo of Mike Tyson's face tattoo on my face. *You shitted in a box and called it guaranteed. *I've hated movie trailers for the past decade. They ruin the movie. *Dale and Tucker vs. Evil good. *Alex - Awesome *John - The trailer spoils the entire movie. *Alex - What the fuck? Turtles have salmonella dicks. *Alex - This is what happens when you stay to the end John. That poor kid tried so hard *Alex - And in the end Retarded. Mitch Alex how did you make the bad joke? *Alex - Don't worry you'll go back to it soon enough. Does it have lean? Does it have RPG elements? Dead Pixels 2. *Mitch - Gamers want 66.67% of a game then pay a premium for the last third. Matt you will be playing for TURbo. *Matt - Sorry TURbo. *Mitch - All the questions are dumb as shit. *Kate - Why do you keep doing this to us? *Matt- I used deductive reasoning. Catgirl, and fish. *Mitch - My kind of faggish quiz. *Kate - Why did you guess that? *Matt - Fuck TURbo! *Kate - Gimme that bonus point Nigger. *Alex - TURbo you suck. *Kate - The lesson here Mitch is no one likes your faggish games and no one knows what the fuck you're talking about. Can we turp up and fight Mitch together? John Parallax scrolling makes everything better. Random Assault has a TV tropes page? *Kate - Oh my god. *Alex - Oh really? The thing is 3 years old. *Mitch - I can't believed someone referenced it. *Matt - We have a TV Tropes? Mitch started it so why wonder I didn't care. *John - Now I'm disappointed it was made by you guuys. *Alex - If it helps we have a whole Wiki that is fan made. That would take a couple of days to scroll through. *Mitch - If TURbo took 1/2 as much love in TV tropes as RA Wiki *Alex - FUCK THE TV TROPES! Turbo keep working on the wiki, I reference that more than you think. I forget the show a lot more than you do. *Mitch - He doesn't forget the show. Badger and Bodger is about a Badger eating mash potatoes. I want a gritty reboot. Cocaine instead of mashed potatoes. It went to 9 seasons. I had a phase where I wanted to make a game on Dreamcast. Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest